<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Me casare con este chico by MylovelyZiam</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069013">Me casare con este chico</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylovelyZiam/pseuds/MylovelyZiam'>MylovelyZiam</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monsta X (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Corto pero tierno, Español | Spanish, Espero lo disfruten, Fluff, M/M, matrimonio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 00:27:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27069013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MylovelyZiam/pseuds/MylovelyZiam</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jooheon no sabía cuándo, no sabía cómo, solo sabía que pasaría</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Jooheon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Me casare con este chico</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>No sabe cómo sucedió, simplemente pasó.</p><p>Un día estaba escuchando unas pistas con Changkyun en su estudio, algo que pasaba a menudo.</p><p>Pero hoy se sentía... diferente.</p><p>No podía parar de mirar a Changkyun.</p><p>Y eso era algo que también hacía a menudo, nada fuera de lo normal cuando tienes un novio tan hermoso como Im Changkyun.</p><p>Si le preguntaran, Jooheon podría señalar el momento exacto en que la idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Changkyun se había quitado los auriculares de la cabeza y su mano estaba moviendo unos cabellos que molestaban sus ojos. Entonces Jooheon hizo una broma de algo que no puede recordar y el pelimorado dejó salir la risita más adorable que puedes escuchar en tu vida.</p><p>Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera parado en ese momento, cuando Changkyun paró de reír y lo miro con los ojitos repletos de amor y esa hermosa sonrisa de hoyuelos. Esa <em>maldita</em> adorable sonrisa.</p><p>Y en ese momento Jooheon lo supo,</p><p>
  <em>Me casare con este chico. </em>
</p><p>No sabía cuándo, no sabía cómo, solo sabía que pasaría.</p><p>Y no estaba equivocado.</p><p>Siete años después, luego de que los dos terminaron sus respectivos deberes con el servicio militar de su país y Monsta X no ocupaba la mayoría del tiempo en su día, se casaron.</p><p>Jooheon puede recordar lo que pensó cuando vio a su hermoso chico caminando hacia el altar con el padre de Changkyun a su lado.</p><p>
  <em>Soy el hijo de puta con más suerte en este jodido planeta.</em>
</p><p>Esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco estaba ahí, escondida debajo de la cortina blanca trasparente que cubría la cara de Changkyun. Y cuando descubrió las facciones del chico y un rostro lleno de amor y adoración lo miraba a él, y solo a él… Jooheon lo supo,</p><p>
  <em>Este chico será mío para siempre.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias por leer personitas lindas! Se que fue corto pero espero les haya gustado &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>